mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
MTV Rocks
MTV Rocks is European music television network owned by Viacom International Media Networks. The channel broadcasts music videos relating to rock, modern rock, alternative, punk, and heavy metal. The channel is widely available throughout Europe Format and history The structure of the MTV Networks is different in Europe from in the US and so the role that MTV Two plays is somewhat different. The various nation MTV channels remain the flagship channels bringing a wide variety of popular music and many different show formats (including documentaries, reality TV, charts, text shows, and countdowns) however digital satellite in the UK has allowed MTV to operate subsidiary channels with their own specialist areas. So while in the US MTV 2 was a varied, slightly alternative channel in the past, in Europe MTV Two is dedicated exclusively to alternative rockand indie, with the occasional alternative hip hop song; while other music output carried on MTV Base, MTV Dance, MTV Hits covering urban music (hip-hop, rap, R&B and garage), electronic dance music, and chart music respectively. MTV Rocks initially began as M2 in 1st October 1998: the channel had an interactive feel to it. Here viewers controlled the overall content of M2 in terms of its playlist and channel identity. The channel initially had limited availability only being available in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Scandinavia, France and Spain. In 1999, MTV Networks Europe expanded M2's availability across Europe and decided to rebrand M2 as MTV 2 similar to the rebranding on its sister network in the US. The structure of the MTV 2 in the United States differed from its European counterpart. MTV 2 primarily focused on alternative indie themed shows and music videos, while MTV 2 in the US focused on reality TV programming, alternative music videos and alternative hip-hop. The TV station was one of the first media outlets to lead with its website strategy and follow with the TV programming. Viewers could program an hour of television content via the website, designed by Bradley Cho-Smith and Mickey Stretton with the agency Digit, it broadcast later that month. The website won a number of awards including a BAFTA. In the late 2000s, MTV 2 began to air a range of reality programming, but music was still the main focus of the channel. In 2000 the channel developed the first example of 360-degree programming. Viewers could choose an hour's worth of music and idents using the BAFTA Interactive Entertainment Awards winning website, which would then be broadcast usually throughout the night with little or no manipulation by the channel. Viewers would be emailed their transmission time, their selection and the option to forward to friends. It was one of the first 100% Adobe Flash websites). In September 2002, MTV 2 introduced its own on-screen presentation and graphics, and started to use much more original programming, the jewel in the station's crown being Gonzo, hosted by the then MTV UK & Ireland DJ and former BBC Radio 1 DJ Zane Lowe and regularly featuring interviews with bands along with contributions from members of the MTV 2 Internet forums. It was relaunched in 2006, moving from an hour-long format broadcasting every weekday to a single two-hour show on a Friday. The show won the NME Award for Best TV Show in 2006. Unlike other MTV channels available in Europe which have regular commercial breaks, MTV 2 (as it was) ran without any advertising (apart from MTV promotions and idents) for large parts of the day, which was eventually reduced to midnight to 6 pm every day. Commercials shown were mainly for albums, DVDs, films and products that target the channel's main audience. However, from September 2005, MTV 2 started to play these commercials during daytime, but still runs without interruptions throughout the night from 1 am. In 2007, following a rebranding of MTV's channels available in the United Kingdom, MTV 2 was briefly rebranded as MTV Two and the presentation was changed as part of MTV's wider efforts to amalgamate the five British MTV channels into a singular brand with a common identity: the new logo is similar to the other channels, with the channel's playlist represented by a South Park-esque character who plays a Flying V guitar. On 1 March 2010, MTV Two was rebranded as MTV Rocks. The channel now reflects a similar on-air identity as other MTV Networks International's channels. The channel has a similar playlist and schedule as MTV2 Europe for the time being. On 10 January 2011 MTV Rocks launched in Italy replacing MTV Brand New. MTV Rocks began broadcasting in widescreen on 6 March 2012. European versions In 2014, MTV Rocks, as well as MTV Hits and MTV Dance started broadcasting European versions, without commercials or teleshopping. The channels have a Czech license. Programmings Current * Biggest! Hottest! Loudest! * AM Mayhem * The 10 Biggest Tracks Right Now * New Music Fridays * Fresh New Vids * Rocks Rated! * Rock Solid Playlist * In Rocks We Trust! * Super Massive Rock Stars! * All Night Session * Monday Mosh * Alternative Rocks * Pop-Punk Pile Up! * Indie Mixtape * Headbangers Ball! * Friday Night Rocking! * Saturday Night Rocks! * Saturday Night Rocking! * Sunday Sessions * Ultimate Weekend Anthems! Former * Dodger Zone * M2 Creators * M2 Startracks * MTV2 Riot * Text, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll * 120 Minutes * Headbanger's Ball * Daria * Jackass * Viva La Bam * Wonder Showzen * Crazy Monkey * Dirty Sanchez * Gonzo * Gonzo loves... * Gonzo on Tour * The Offical UK Rock Chart * Newest Noise * The 10 Biggest Tracks Right Now Logos M2 (1998-1999).png|First logo (1998-1999) MTV 2 (1999-2007).png|Second logo (1999-2007) MTV Two (2007-2010).png|Third logo (2007-2010) MTV Rocks (2010-2011).png|Fourth logo (2010-2011) MTV Rocks (2011-2013).png|Fifth logo (2011-2013) MTV Rocks (2013-.n.v.).png|Seventh logo (2013-2017) MTV Rocks (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) External links * Official website |-|Poland= |-|Hungary= |-|Yucoscretia= Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Yucoscretia Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Launched in 1998 Category:United Kingdom Category:Yucoscretia Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Hungary Category:Music television channels